


Devil Twins of Avalon

by S_E_CarterCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime Tropes, Book Preview, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, strange sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_E_CarterCat/pseuds/S_E_CarterCat
Summary: On an earth very much like our own it was a time of a great re-emergence of magic. Beings thought to be lost to myth and legend were appearing in modern cities across the world. Yet this was not the only magic that had existed. Long ago in the time of the great purges two magical factions broke off creating a veil of magic to hide themselves under. One becoming a land of war where true strength and innovation found of the field of battle and another a land of peace where there was great harmony and prosperity but at a price. And from these lands arose three great Champions...AN: So this is a preview of a book that I'm working on and am currently looking for feedback and possible paid beta readers so please message me if interested.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

On an earth very much like our own it was a time of a great re-emergence of magic. Beings thought to be lost to myth and legend were appearing in modern cities across the world. Yet this was not the only magic that had existed. Long ago in the time of the great purges two magical factions broke off creating a veil of magic to hide themselves under. One becoming a land of war where true strength and innovation found of the field of battle and another a land of peace where there was great harmony and prosperity but at a price. And from these lands arose three great Champions.

These Champions, though strong of will, heart, body, and magic still failed in their darkest hours. They had all failed ones who had depended on them and had to flee to a different realm to protect those that remained and the knowledge that they had gathered. A different realm lost to those who seek to abuse their power yet accessible to all those in need. Most who wandered into their lands chose to stay, away from worlds that left them with nothing but misery. Yet four wanderers decided to go back and help those of their homes.

In these four the failed Champions found a possible way of correcting the wrongs of their pasts and creating a brighter future for the younger generation. So they took them on as students to teach them their ways. One Champion taking on a set of twins just trying to save their brother. Another taking on a boy looking for a way out of war and bloodshed. And the final Champion taking on a girl from the streets trying to help those around her. It is with these students our story lies.

We shall start with the twins hailing from the land of peace: Avalon. Here peace was kept by stripping away the harmful emotions of its adult citizens before they had the magical stability enough to act on any truly harmful acts. There had never been any war, hardly any crime and those who lived there felt that the minor sacrifice was necessary to keep the peace and prosperity of the lands. But not all agreed with the choice of which emotions should be stripped and it is with that idea in mind that our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The Results of Training

Two figures ran through the forest, headed towards the cusp of the valley, cloaked in shadow from a moonless night. What light did reflect shone off the highlighted neon accents of the black clothes they wore. Skin tight by design, but flexible to allow for a full range of motion that is necessary for their mission. Beyond the valley, the great barrier wall rose steep and daunting in its presence. The distant sound of gulls coming from beyond the wall, the only sound on an otherwise peaceful night. Otherwise the stillness would be deafening, almost as if even the area was aware of what would occur tonight and was silent in anticipation. One lithe body lagged behind, reminiscent of a swimmer, a hair taller than the stockier body in front of him. Lagging not due to lack of speed but a nervousness, brought not only by a sensitivity to the atmosphere of the surrounding wildlife, but also for for what trials the night would bring. 

The one lagging behind was wrought with emotion. The anticipation was building within him as he got closer and closer to the temple. Feeling not only his own but those of his brother though as well concealed outwardly as they may be and even the air was humming with it. Between them and the temple was a great jungle brought to life by the ambient magical energies. The vegetation thrived in this area and animals flocked to it. Animals of all shapes and sizes come to this area due to the abundance of resources. Because of this abundance and the magic of this area they had thrived and grown past what they could with natural circumstances. Even the gulls previously mentioned, where not of typical size, but large enough to carry a person if necessary. Something to be concerned with, but not to be dwelled on tonight for tonight was far too important. 

Tonight was the night, brought forth by years of planning, by training, by sheer willpower on the part of the two brothers, all going towards one goal. And that was the reason of the nervousness of the younger sibling. He knew that if this went wrong, it would be the end. The end of everything. But if they succeeded, it would be worth it just to see their brother smile again. No, not just their brother, to see everyone smile again. No one should be forced to lose the ability to lose joy, and he never fully understood the need for it to be purged with the rest. This would be corrected tonight. Returning happiness to the people, and let them once again feel the pleasures of life, no matter their age. 

The older brother motioned for them to stop, they had reached the point. Sensing the hesitation in his twin, the stockier one turned back. Feeling like he was being assessed by his brother, the slimmer one balked internally as his twin turned to face him with a sigh. 

“Lo,” the stockier one started.Lo then looked up, into the eyes of his brother, who returned the gaze with a deadpan expression. 

Lo sigh, and said, “Luke, look-”

Luke held up his hand to stop him before he could finish, and let out a frustrated huff, “We’re here. We need to focus on the upcoming task at hand.”

Lo relented, “I’m sorry, I’m just finding it hard not to think about all that lead up to this.” 

“I know, but you need to focus. Without your full attention, you’re more likely to make a mistake that would lead to our failure and then all of this could lead to nothing,”

It was now Lo’s turn to sigh, “We’re not in public, kind sir,” He quickly said with a grin, “But you’re right; it’s time for us to focus.”

Collectively, they shifted their focus to the valley below. Nestled deep within the jungle sat an opulent temple, constructed as if by the Greeks of an age long since past. The one clear difference between this and a true grecian temple was the flat roof, with an open skylight. The temple, overgrown with the exception of the well maintained area immediately surrounding the temple due to the effects of what lay within. Their master had told them that the temple would only be protected against the most obvious of assaults, and as such the roof was the easiest target. Guards walked through the vast undergrowth beneath them, but none on the roof. This seemed, to them, ridiculously simple for how precious the item that lay inside was to their society. 

The brothers looked to each other, quickly nodding in confirmation, and in perfect synchronicity charged a wind spell through the focuses on their feet. They leapt. They plunged. The spell caught them as they fell, allowing them to glide silently through the air unnoticed by the overly focused guards below. Quickly approaching their valued target. Before they landed, they cast a quick cushioning spell to dampen the noise they would make as they landed. Then quickly making their way over to the opening of the roof to peer inside the temple. 

From the Skylight, they could see that there were six guards, each accompanied by a wolf next to them. One in each corner of the rectangular building, and two to either side of the stone, perpendicular brothers. The skylight itself was designed to let the wards recharge from the energy of the moonlight. The warding system was designed around the lunar cycle. But that left the system with one fatal flaw, on the night of a new moon, the stored up energy eventually gave out, leaving the stone vulnerable for a few hours every month. Meaning that when there was moonlight there was nothing that could penetrate the ward around the stone that was the purpose of the quest. To attack the stone of the temple, that was the purpose of this quest. No matter how meticulously they had planned, Luke looked worried, which hinted to Lo that something had gone awry. In response, Lo sent out a wave of concern to his brother to snap him out of it, then Luke looked over at him.

“We miscalculated our timing,” Luke sighed, looking back down into the opening, “The wards are still up.”

“So does that mean that we’re giving up? That we’re just going to wait another month?” Lo asked, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice.

“No, just means that we’re going to have to alter the plan. I will cast a spell to stop their teleportation and stop their communications to the outside, I need you to weave protection spells around us. If we don’t act quickly, the sensory runes will go off, alerting the guards outside.” Lo looked over confused not thinking that that was a little too confident for adult guards “ There’s none on the inside, but there’s perimeter checks to show when animals were on the building. An idea brought by the planning committee in the beginning of construction”

Lo’s fingers began twitching in small, minute ways as the air around them began to lightly shimmer. Slowly creeping up, the air began to lose it’s clarity, making that which was within seem to blur as light was distorted due to the friction in the air caused by magical energies. Lo bit his lip, and he held back, he was drawing the spell forth too quickly, the possibility of the guards detecting the slight surge in magical energies present. At the same time Luke looked around and took in the size and scape of the area needed for the blocking spell over the building also adding an element of silence so the noise made with during their assault did not alert those guards lurking around the outside. Proceeding to take the same care in casting as his brother.

Luke looked over when finished with his work, and Lo felt a small sense of pride before staggering forward as he finished his work, drained mentally more than either physically and magically. The work of slowly drawing forth magic and focusing in on the taks of casting in the more subtle method was taxing on the mind more than anything else. One of the reasons many avoided it, the often resulting headaches being the other. Subtality is sometimes the hardest art to master in any art form. And for them that’s what spell casting was an art, a useful art, that they had spent their time since childhood perfecting. Finally, after a process of what seemed like hours but what was in reality 

Luke was the first down the skylight, landing on top of a guard. The guard’s wolf was the only one to notice without sound as the air brushed up it’s fur, quickly turning and leaping, it’s powerful jaws clamped down onto his arm, teeth shattering as Lo’s protective spell worked as intended protecting him from not only the physical assault but also the magical assault of the next guard closest to him. A quick strike to the neck, and the beast crumpled to the floor next to it’s other half, taking care not to kill it in the process. In front of Luke stood the stone, but two other guards remained for him to take care of, Lo could handle the other three. Luke turned and threw his staff at the guard to his left in the corner. The staff flew and struck the man in the arm, shattering bone and forcing him to fall down in agony.

Rushing forward, Luke gave a quick punch and rendered the guard unconscious, retrieving his staff, he quickly dispatched the wolf and went to work on the next guard to his left, within the next corner. With one short leap, he thrusted his staff into the wolf of his final guard. With the final wolf down, a quick upward strike from where the staff was shattered the jaw of the final guard, sending her down with a thud. Luke looked up, and he saw that Lo had already dropped down, and he watched as his brother moved with such swiftness it was as if he was actually blurring as quick and precise strikes knocked out all of the guards and their wolves, quickly tying them up, he watched as his brother began to mentally prepare a spell to keep them asleep until dawn and ease there pain in the process. They weren’t here with the intent to permanently harm anyone but taking them out was a necessity in taking out the stone.

Lo after dealing with the guards that his brother took out. Going as far as to cast some healing spells in the process. He never one to let any being left to suffer, despite the lack of ability to feel emotional pain, loss being the main one, physical pain was still completely available to them and in the mind of the younger brother no need to prolong their suffering for merely doing their jobs. Suffering was not their goal tonight, quite the opposite. Meeting back up at his brother’s side Lo looked over at stone just in time to see the barrier tremal and finally bursting as though it were nothing more than a bubble not an ancient extremely powerful nearly unstoppable barrier made to protect one of this country's most precious artifacts.   
Nodding to one another the brothers called their own familiars to them. Not of the government sanctioned variety, but true familiars that found them instead of being summoned and forcibly bound to them. It was something that both were proud of, the fact that they were chosen without any from of courison. The two foxes appeared at their sides in matching balls of flames. Trotting along next to them as they approached the podium.

“You know, I thought this would be harder,” Lo said with a shrug, his fox Chaos jumped onto his shoulder, and began to nuzzle into his face affectionately.

Luke and his fox, Mayhem, looked over with a disapproving glare. The effect of which lost with Mayhem stretched out on Luke’s head with his little paws hanging down over his forehead. Lo actually started to giggle at the scene, only causing them glare harder resulting in more laughter. And this cycled for about two minutes before the both laughed and eventually calmed down enough to actually do what they came here to do. Gaining focus once more they started to prepare the magic necessary for one of the more taxing spells that they knew. Their foxes almost vibrating in excitement. It was time. 

This was not a spell that could be done silently no matter your level of mastery. It had to be cast in the first language that you had ever learned and, for most, shouted out at the top of their lungs putting all the power they could muster into every action involved with the spell. This was, for many people, a last resort tactic. Releasing their familiars into their true forms and keeping up theirs own energy levels in order to allow the devastating true form to be maintained. Although, they still couldn’t release them in their true sizes. 

“AS YOUR KEEPER AND ACTING AS YOUR GATE INTO MY WORLD I RELEASE YOU!” The siblings shouted in unison. Magical circles with runic writings mage of pure energy, green for Lo and purple for Luke respectively, appeared in front of their outstretched hands. Seeing this, the foxes took their opportunity ran down their keepers hands and jumped through the magic circles. 

From the other side emerged twin imoogi dragons twisting and curling throughout the temple in order to accommodate for their length as they emerged from the magical circles. Burnt red scales on the sides with soft cream underbelly and a streak of brown hair that faded into a cream color coming from top of their heads along down the center of their spines. Their regal heads looking almost seahorse in shape, except for the the more muzzle like snout and the dear like antlers coming from the top of their heads. Both having intense green eyes that seemed to pierced one’s soul with their intensity. They managed to look majestic even as they coiling around the inside of the temp, like snakes in a too small basket, facing the stone that lay within the center. 

“Ready,” Luke asked in a way that almost seemed rhetorical. 

“Of course, are you?” Lo replies back smirking at his brother. 

“Obviously, or else I wouldn’t have asked.”

“That’s not the… You know what never mind you have no sense of humor. Yes I’m ready.” 

“Alright, together then,” Luke said smirking back at his brother almost vibrating in anticipation. 

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Light it up boys!” They yelled out as the dragons inhaled deeply before letting out a torrent of flames directly at the gem. 

The gem started to strain under the heat and pressure of the flames. Small spider web like fissures starting forming more and and more until cracks began to form, with visible spaces between them, until the gem finally gave way shattering into millions of pieces scattering across the room. Only to dissolve on impact of any surface the shards came in contact with. Leaving nothing but small piles of ash. But then there was an unexpected side effect. There was a quick burst of magical energy that seemed to come off the stone in a wave. It felt as though the pure warmth of true contentment was passing through them. And a wave of color passed through the grayed out guards. Brightening them slightly, some of the color returning to their hair. 

“It’s over. We did it. I can’t believe we actually managed to pull this off.” Lo said in an excited whisper. 

“Yes, and you didn’t fall on your face once. Miracles happen.” Luke said over his shoulder smirking at his brother.

“Hey I’m not that bad” Lo cried out, but his brother did not stop his speech.

“As much as I would like to celebrate; we need to get out of here. The magical backlash might have alerted the guards outside.” Both becoming more serious at this. 

“Right, do you think you have enough energy to cast an invisibility spell over you and Mayhem? I can do it for me and Chaos but I don’t have enough energy for both of us.” Lo added thoughtfully looking over at the two dragons that were currently nudging the unconscious guards and sniffing around their familiars with a thoughtful expression. 

“Yes, I should be fine and it would be the fastest way out.” Luke said making his way over to Mayhem’s head. 

“Which is why I suggested it. Anyways you guys good for a fly?” Lo added already moving next to Chaos. 

“Of course we haven’t been able to in a while. It will be fun” Chaos added nuzzling into Lo affectionately letting out a small puff of flame over him. The flame itself having no effect on Lo just a feeling a burst of warmth passing through him. 

“But is it truly necessary to cast an illusion over us? The reaction of those outside not to mention the animals. A quick hunt of such large prey would also be fun.” Meyhem added the part at the end licking his lips. 

“There is no time for that. Maybe at another time but now it would be too suspicious. There will be a time when we can let you out and have fun, just not tonight” Luke said patting Mayhem’s head in apology. 

“Then let’s go” Lo said jumping on Chaos’s back casting the spell quickly.   
Luke followed suite quickly, mounting Mayhem and casting the same spell. Directing their dragons quickly, they swiftly flew out of the temple through the skylight, looking like winding serpents swimming in the sky.


End file.
